Sin gafas de sol
by Izurana
Summary: Harima siempre ha tenido mala suerte en el amor, pero ahora que Tenma se ha ido dos chicas intentarán llegar a su herido corazón. Bienvenidos a este triangulo amoroso ¿Podrá Harima sobrevivir entre el Sol y la Luna?
1. La princesa y el samurai

_Disclaimer: School Rumble y sus personajes son propiedad de Jin Kobayashi, escribo esta historia por diversión (y un poco de venganza). Ficticia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

_Sin más avisos ahora sí al Fic:_

_CAPITULO I. LA PRINCESA Y EL SAMURAI_

Un día más comenzaba en aquel lugar, él podía escuchar el revoloteo de los animales cerca del templo y a lo lejos el ruido de la ciudad que comenzaba a despertar, pero solo el aire frio de aquella mañana le recordaba que aún estaba vivo, aunque francamente no le importaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?- Cuestionó la figura que se acercaba al reconocer a Harima -Oye… ¿estás malherido?- Razonó la rubia al ver el mal estado en que se encontraba el sujeto. Pero el muchacho apenas se dignó a mirarla.

Unos minutos después Sawachika Eri improvisaba unos vendajes y curaciones sobre las heridas de su compañero de clases.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!-

-Es tú culpa por dejar que te golpearan así. Todo por una mujer que te dejó. Increíble… Y te haces llamar hombre. Ese comportamiento es totalmente infantil-

-Maldita bruja, cállate de una vez- Alegó Harima bastante ofendido por los comentarios de la rubia, pero esta se limitó a continuar limpiando sus heridas. -Te lo diré de una maldita vez. Lo que más odio de ti es justamente eso. Tú una mujer que cambia de hombres como si nada. Nunca desearía entablar una relación contigo. Eres tan fácil-

-¿Qué cosa has dicho?-

-Tú que andas de chico en chico… ¡¿quién carajo te crees que eres?! ¡Jamás me enamoraría de una mujer así! Una chica fácil tiene sentimientos fáciles ¿o me equivoco?- Eri permaneció callada escuchando lo que Harima decía de ella, por supuesto nada contenta ante aquellos comentarios.

-Quizá tengas… ¡razón!- Eri hizo énfasis al colocarle una compresa en la mejilla acompañada de un buen golpe.

-¡Me dolió, maldi…- Harima detuvo su reclamo al notar por primera vez el dolor en aquellos ojos que se esforzaban por no dejar derramar lagrima alguna. -¿Por qué lloras?-

-¡No estoy llorando!- Le respondió la chica lo más firma que pudo.

-¡Mentirosa! Te acabo de ver…- Pero el moreno no concluía su frase cuando fue acallado por una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Que no estoy llorando!-

-¡Maldita sea!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un cabeza dura! ¡No tenías por qué haberme dicho eso! ¿Acaso tienes algo contra mí? ¡Y te crees tan maduro! ¡Incluso yo estoy en las mismas que tú! ¿Entiendes como me siento al desear tan solo salir con alguien una vez? Me conformaría con solo encontrar a un chico adecuado para mí ¡Pero eso es tan difícil!- Cada reclamo de la chica era acompañado por un nuevo bofetón que le servían para liberar la furia que guardaba dentro, pero a lo poco su fuerza empezó a decaer y el llanto fue ganando terreno. -"Que bonita eres" "Que bonita eres"… Es todo lo que me dicen ¡Pero ningún chico se ha enamorado de mí por mis sentimientos! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Unos estúpidos, grandísimos estúpidos!-

-Los odio…- Volvió a decir tras unos segundos de silencio. -Odio a los hombres… ¡Los detesto! Me da lo mismo si tengo una cita con ellos. No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, pero sabes… Hasta ahora nunca he podido salir seriamente con un chico. A veces… pienso que un chico aparecerá y se enamorará de mí por lo que tengo en el fondo de mi corazón. Y me molesta sentirme tan ilusionada como una niña. Pero sin importar con qué clase de chico haya conversado… todos eran iguales…-

-Tú…-

Eri se incorporó y lanzó un golpe contra la cara del moreno con todo el impulso que pudo.

-¡Olvida lo que dije!- La rubia por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y reaccionó más que avergonzada por haberse desahogado de aquella manera con Harima. -¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Pero qué demonios he hecho!-

Sin embargo la reacción del muchacho le resultó inesperada, pues este empezó a reírse levemente, más no como una burla.

-¿Qué… qué te pasa?-

-Nada… sólo que… Me has abierto los ojos. Gracias… Ojou…-

Sawachika permaneció frente a él por unos momentos, viendo como él intentaba descansar recargado en aquella estatua. Ella solo había salido aquella mañana a caminar con su mascota, sin esperar que terminaría encontrando a Harima en una situación como esa. Meditó por unos momentos si era correcto dejarle allí, pero supuso que él deseaba estar solo para reflexionar como acostumbraba, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta.

-Hasta luego, Hige-

Eri estaba a punto de marcharse cuando notó que su perra continuaba quieta mirando al muchacho. Por curiosidad aflojó la correa y entonces el animal se acercó lentamente hacia el moreno, llegando hasta él y lamiendo su rostro de manera amigable.

-Jaja, espera Shizune, me haces cosquillas-

La joven se acercó un tanto sorprendida y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi perra?-

-Pues porque ella me lo dijo- Respondió seriamente acariciando la cabeza del can.

Eri rió para sus adentros al recordar la empatía que tenía aquel ex-delincuente con los animales.

-Anda Hige, levántate y vamos a mi casa, te invito a desayunar ya que te has hecho tan amigo de Shizune-

Unos minutos después hombre, mujer y perro llegaban a la residencia Sawachika, en un principio Harima estaba algo renuente a ir, pero después de varios días sin volver al apartamento de su prima Itoko y de pasar la noche a la intemperie en aquel templo, necesitaba alimento y un buen lugar donde descansar. El muchacho estacionó su motocicleta en la entrada de la mansión y siguió a la chica a la terraza trasera de la casa, donde se quedó impresionado por lo grande que era el jardín que se extendía al pie de la terraza estilo europeo, flanqueado por multitud de árboles y repleto de arbustos y plantas florales, coronado en el centro por una elegante fuente de cantera.

-Increíble Ojou, he venido varias veces a tu casa pero nunca pensé que existiera un lugar como este-

-Esto… gracias Hige- Eri se sintió un poco apenada, no por el alago del moreno hacia su propiedad, si no en la verdad de aquellas palabras, pues era cierto que Harima había estado en su casa varias veces, incluso más que cualquier otro chico y eso la confundía un poco.

-Buenos días Ojou-sama ¿desea ya desayunar?- Nakamura, el mayordomo hizo su aparición desde dentro de la mansión.

-Así es Nakamura, por favor trae un almuerzo para dos- Fue entonces que el hombre del monóculo se percató de la presencia del muchacho, quien estaba distraído jugando con Shizune.

-Ojou-sama, no sabe lo feliz que estoy por usted- Exclamó el hombre con sendos lagrimones. -No se preocupe Ojou-sama, usted tiene todo mi apoyo, deje que yo me encargue de que lleguen a un "buen momento". En seguida les traeré su desayuno. Con su permiso Harima "futuro amo" san- Esta vez dirigiéndose al moreno y haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Espera un momento Nakamura! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-

Pero el mayordomo desapareció rápidamente rumbo a la cocina dejando a Sawachika hablando sola. Afortunadamente para ella Harima parecía no haberse enterado de la situación, así que un poco más calmada se sentó a la mesa donde el muchacho ya descansaba.

-Tu mayordomo es bastante raro-

-Sí que lo es, pero también es muy confiable, ya te acostumbrarás- Ambos rieron un poco, pero Sawachika notó como aquel semblante de pesar aún cubría el rostro de Harima, y de alguna manera se sentía deprimida ella también.

Nakamura volvió con el desayuno listo en tiempo record, en un santiamén colocó en la mesa jarras con zumo, frutas, huevos y tocino, panquecas y otros alimentos típicos de un buen almuerzo.

-¡Oh, se ve delicioso!-

-Pues adelante-

Ambos comieron sin decir palabra alguna, Harima estaba agradecido en sus adentros por tan buena comida, ya que en realidad hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una buena sazón casero. Eri por su parte le miraba discretamente preguntándose qué pasaría por la mente del muchacho, después de todo hacía casi una semana que nadie tenía noticias de él, aunque no era extraño que aquel vagabundo se desapareciera de vez en cuando, pero tras la partida de Tenma cualquiera podía imaginar lo deprimido que estaría, y su encuentro matutino en el templo solo reforzaban aquellas teorías.

Cuando el moreno no pudo comer más bebió algo de jugo y se mantuvo meditativo apoyándose en la mesa, entonces sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo observó detenidamente. Eri se percató de la acción de Harima y miró con curiosidad aquel objeto, eran los viejos y maltratados anteojos oscuros que tanto habían caracterizado al muchacho, aquellos que habían vivido junto con él tantas aventuras.

-Sabes Ojou, estos lentes me recuerdan mucho a Tenma- Comenzó a hablar sin levantar la mirada. -En realidad fue por ella que comencé a usarlas, quien diría que sucederían todas estas cosas, je, recuerdo cuando la perseguí por toda la ciudad en bicicleta, los viajes que hicimos, como siempre estábamos compitiendo con los locos del 2-D y todos esos malentendidos, es difícil creer que todo eso haya quedado atrás-

Eri había escuchado atentamente aquellas palabras, y con cada una se sentía desilusionada y molesta con aquel muchacho.

-Eres patético Higue, mira que venir a mi casa a lamentarte de tus fracasos…-

-Te equivocas- Interrumpió el muchacho. -De ninguna manera es un fracaso, mi amor por Tenma es lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias a eso dejé de ser un delincuente, retomé mis estudios, me divertí como nunca en mi vida y conocí gente a la que puedo llamar amigos, estoy agradecido de ellos. Pero ahora Tenma se ha ido, yo tomé mi decisión y sé que es hora de continuar-

Sawachika estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que Harima se hubiese sobrepuesto tan rápido y de tal manera, ahora se miraba como el joven enérgico e intrépido que ella había conocido una vez, fue entonces que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Crees… crees que podrías enamorarte otra vez?-

-Si… supongo que podría-

-Entonces yo estaba equivocada… Sí has madurado Hige-

Harima hiso una mueca de satisfacción y se incorporó de su asiento tomando su chaqueta dispuesto a marcharse, sintiendo que ya había incordiado demasiado en aquella casa.

-Gracias por la comida Ojou, estuvo deliciosa, ahora será mejor que me marche, no quiero interrumpirte más-

Eri también se levantó pero se mantuvo inmóvil al lado de la mesa, de alguna manera ella no quería que se fuera así, sentía que aún había algo más que decir y hacer, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo ¿pedirle que se quedara? ¿Con que excusa? Él la había acompañado a almorzar y ahora que habían terminado era natural que se marchase, así que solo le quedaba ver como se alejaba.

Harima no había recorrido más que un par de pasos cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde el frente de la casa.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-

-No lo sé, vino de la entrada, vallamos-

Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron y al llegar al frente de la casa se quedaron más sorprendidos aún, pues la motocicleta que Harima había dejado estacionada ahora yacía aplastada bajo el parachoques del auto que aún conducía Masaru.

-¡Waaa! ¡Mi motocicleta!- Aulló el moreno al ver su precioso vehículo derribado.

-Mil disculpas joven Harima- Habló Nakamura apareciendo frente a ellos. –Aparentemente Masaru se descuidó y su motocicleta ha resultado levemente dañada-

-¡¿A eso le dices levemente dañada?!- Exclamó el moreno señalando justo cuando la maquina perdía un espejo al intento del regordete sirviente de sacarla debajo del automóvil.

-Si usted me lo permite tengo un amigo que podría repararla en poco tiempo ¡por favor espere aquí y volveremos pronto!- Antes de que Harima pudiese reaccionar Nakamura y Masaru ya habían cargado la motocicleta en el cofre del auto y arrancado rumbo a la salida, pero antes de desaparecer en la calle Eri pudo ver en la mirada de su mayordomo cierto brillo de complicidad.

-Ese Nakamura es un tonto- Dijo más para sí que para su compañero golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

Harima se dio la media vuelta y enfiló rumbo a la terraza.

-Hey Hige… Espera…- Llamó intentando alcanzarle y lo encontró recargado sobre la barandilla mirando hacia el jardín.

-Supongo que no hay más remedio que esperar, de cualquier forma no me apetecía volver al apartamento de mi prima Itoko- Harima respiró hondo y volvió la mirada hacía la chica. -Así que si no te molesta tendré que esperar aquí-

Eri sintió la tensión esfumarse de golpe, por un momento pensó que el mangaka estaría molesto por las acciones de sus sirvientes, pero parecía no habérselo tomado mal ¡y hasta había aceptado esperar en su casa! ¡Un momento! Eso significaba que ambos estaban solos aquella gran mansión. De alguna manera la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal hecho e instintivamente llevó su mano sobre su pecho para sentir los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Más abajo algo llamó la atención del muchacho y comenzó a descender las escaleras hacia el jardín, una vez allí tomó una abandonada guitarra y se sentó al lado de la fuente.

Eri también bajó las escaleras lentamente y le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Espera y verás- Respondió antes de volver su vista sobre el instrumento musical. Harima estuvo afinando las cuerdas por cerca de un minuto, hasta que conforme con el sonido comenzó a rasgarlas y arrancarle armoniosas notas que se extendían por todo el prado hasta los oídos de la chica.

Eri reconoció aquella canción casi de inmediato, era una vieja melodía en inglés y se emocionó bastante al recordar la letra. Harima cantó la primera estrofa y ella se sentó a su lado empezando a cantar también.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

Ellos estuvieron cantando y disfrutando del día por un largo rato, se sentía tan bien, era un grandioso día de verano, el cielo mantenía un azul perpetuo y era cruzado ocasionalmente por nubes dispersas, la escuela había terminado y no sabrían de ellas por unas semanas, incluso Harima había concluido su último manga la semana anterior. Era uno de esos momentos efímeros que solo se pueden disfrutar entre dos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?- Preguntó Harima cuando paró para dejar descansar sus dedos.

-Me impresionas Hige, no sabía que superas tocar la guitarra tan bien-

-Ni yo que tú supieras la letra de esas canciones ¡además tienes muy buena afinación!-

-¿En serio? Etto… gracias Hige…- De nuevo Eri no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel cumplido, ella sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y una agradable sensación en el estomago.

-¡Ah, esto es justo lo que necesitaba!- Comentó el muchacho tras dejar el instrumento y estirar sus brazos al viento. -Debo confesar que llevaba algunos días bastante desanimado, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias ojou por dejarme pasar el rato aquí- El muchacho se colocó de nuevo en la bardita de la fuente y miró hacia donde estaba su anfitriona, se sorprendió al notar lo seria que esta se había puesto, era una mirada extraña la que le dedicaba. -¿Sucede algo Ojou?-

Eri entonces se colocó justo frente a él y su mirada se volvió más decidida.

-Escucha Hige… Hay algo que debo decirte…-

_Me gustas… _Eso era todo lo que quería decir, sin embargo su mente y su cuerpo no concordaban en ese momento, por momentos sus recuerdos volvían a todos los momentos que había vivido junto con el ex delincuente. Harima había dicho que lo más importante de su vida había sido Tenma y la historia que se había escrito entre ellos, sin embargo para Sawachika también se había escrito una historia durante los últimos años, y aunque ninguno quisiera, su historia se había mezclado con la de Harima, pero para él Eri nunca había sido más que la amiga de su amor platónico. Esa era una situación que la había carcomido por dentro desde hace tiempo, pero ahora que Tsukamoto se había marchado la rubia veía una pequeña y esperanzadora oportunidad de estar con aquel chico.

Pero ahora su orgullo y sus sentimientos tenían una lucha en su interior, por una parte sabía que quería sincerarse con Harima, poder agradecerle todo lo que aún sin querer él había hecho por ella, decirle que en realidad no lo detestaba y tal vez solo tal vez, podría acercarse un poco más a él. Además no les quedaba mucho tiempo, cuando el nuevo curso iniciara, posiblemente ellos quedarían en clases distintas, y después de eso era incierto si podrían compartir tanto tiempo como hasta ahora ¿y qué le garantizaba que él no conocería otra chica en el futuro?

Sin embargo era impensable que la gran Sawachika Eri se le declarase a ningún chico, así no funcionaban las cosas, se suponía que ellos quedasen prendados de su gran belleza y después ella los rechazaba, ese era el orden natural de las cosas, pero el Hige nunca había dado señales de estar enamorado de ella, por lo menos no ninguna que al final no fuera un gran malentendido. ¿Y qué pasaría si esta vez era ella la rechazada?

Todas esas conjeturas era lo que se detonaba en la mente de la rubia, mientras en el exterior su cuerpo continuaba de pie en el medio del gran jardín de su mansión frente al muchacho que la miraba un tanto confundido. Su rostro era todo un poema, con su mirada de confusión y las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

-Hey ojou… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Te sientes bien?...-

Como un balde de agua fría, la voz del mangaka la devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta que se había quedado parada frente a él sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso tienes fiebre? Estás muy colorada, creo que el calor te ha afectado- Harima extendió su mano hacia la frente de la chica para comprobar su temperatura, pero esta al notar el contacto del chico sintió como si un tremendo fuego le quemara todo el cuerpo.

-¡No me toques!- Instintivamente Eri apartó la mano de Harima y le empujó hacia atrás, pero el moreno intentó sujetarse de ella al sentir perder el equilibrio, el resto resultaba confuso debido al golpe en la cabeza que recibió la rubia al caer juntos en las aguas de la fuente.

Sawachika abrió lentamente los ojos, su cabeza había golpeado algo realmente duro y estaba algo aturdida, pero cuando elevó la vista se topó con la sorprendida mirada de Harima, que al igual que ella no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de suceder. Sin esos fastidiosos lentes obscuros, Eri podía ver directamente dentro de sus ojos y sentía que ese era un buen momento. Harima estaba recargado en el peldaño con cintura y piernas sumergidas en el agua, mientras que la chica se apoyaba a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo sus cuerpos rosarse a través de la ropa húmeda y la bresca frisa erizarles la piel mojada. Por ese único momento solo existían ellos dos, y Eri en verdad hubiera deseado permanecer así por siempre, su orgullo podía irse muy lejos de viaje y no regresar jamás.

Sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido cuando la chica notó que no todo lo que flotaba en la fuente era del color cristalino del agua, si no que se teñía de un carmín parecido al de la…

-¡Sangre! ¡Hige… Tú nariz!- Solo entonces Eri comprendió que aquello que había golpeado con su cabeza no era más que la nariz del moreno, produciéndole una considerable hemorragia.

-¡Oh rayos!-

-¡Vamos Hige! ¡Hay que conseguir un doctor o vas a desangrarte!- La rubia agitó los brazos alarmada y en lugar de incorporarse volvió a tropezar sobre el chico.

-No digas tonterías, no me moriré por algo tan simple, pero deja de moverte o no podremos salir de aquí-

Cuando por fin lograron salir del agua, Harima pudo controlar su hemorragia con un trozo de la manga de su camisa, pero ahora estaba completamente empapado y una considerable mancha de sangre lucía en el pecho del moreno.

-Cr- creo que sería mejor que tomaras un baño…- Sugirió la rubia bastante avergonzada por su actitud y torpeza de hace unos momentos.

_Bien, hasta aquí la primera parte de este drama, procuraré subir el siguiente captulo en un par de días._

_Este fic es dedicado a mis amigos Yeyo y Tuty, quienes nunca se atrevieron a ver el final de esta divertida serie, por lo que hice este "final" especialmente dedicado para ellos._


	2. Sanando heridas

_He aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic._

_Advertencia de contenido, un muy leve lime y algo de cursileria no apto para diabeticos. Sin más, a leer._

_CAPITULO II. SANANDO LAS HERIDAS_

_Aunque al principio estuvo renuente, Harima al final accedió a usar el baño de la residencia Sawachika, y es que después de estar varios días sin volver al apartamento de su tutora, pasar la noche en aquel viejo templo y llenarse de su propia sangre, en verdad necesitaba una ducha._

_Harima miró con detenimiento el gran baño, quizá más espacioso que el piso que compartía con Itoko, estaba lujosamente decorado y prácticamente parecía un spa; de cualquier manera sumergido en el agua tibia sentía que podía relajar su cuerpo y su mente por un rato._

_El joven mangaka salió de su momentánea somnolencia cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, por un instante no le prestó atención, suponiendo que sería nuevamente aquel loco mayordomo, sin embargo recordó que dicho sujeto no estaba en casa y dudaba que las reparaciones fuesen tan rápidas, por lo tanto solo quedaba otra persona en la residencia._

_Giró lentamente su rostro y fue quedando petrificado cuando notó que entre el vapor aparecía una figura femenina sumergiendo sus pies en el agua muy cerca de él._

_-Oj –ojou ¿Qué haces aquí?- El chico casi pierde el habla cuando notó que su anfitriona cubría su cuerpo únicamente con una pequeña toalla._

_-Bu –bueno, esta es mi casa, y soy libre de andar por ella cu- cuando lo desee-_

_-¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Por qué has entrado mientras yo estoy aquí?- Para este punto Harima estaba sumergido hasta la nariz, dándole la espalda para evitar mirar más de lo debido._

_-Bueno, pe- pensé que podría ayudarte, ya sabes, a lavar tu espalda, de seguro tú no puedes hacerlo, por eso necesitas ayuda, así que si es solo la espalda no no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?- Decía la chica más para convencerse a sí misma que al moreno._

_-Pues si es solo la espalda… supongo que… no hay problema-_

_Como pudo, Harima se ató una toalla en la cintura y salió del agua para sentarse en un banquito, procurando mantener su vista ocupada en el techo para no verse tentado en mirar el cuerpo de su compañera. Entonces Harima notó que su asiento estaba justo en frente de la puerta, ¡si quería una oportunidad de escapar definitivamente era esa! Pero de algún modo sentía curiosidad por saber que tramaba la rubia, así que reservaría su huida como plan de reserva por si la cosa se ponía fea._

_-quédate quieto- ordenó la chica tras de él al empezar su tarea._

_Eri recorrió con la esponja la amplia espalda del Hige, suavemente haciendo especial énfasis en la cicatriz que iba desde el hombro a la cintura, no resistiendo la tentación de enmarcarla directamente con su mano. Harima por su parte poco a poco fue perdiendo toda la tensión relajándose con aquel reconfortante masaje, hasta que notó que la esponja era remplazada por dos cosas aún más suaves que frotaban su espalda al unisonó. El moreno solo entendió que eran esas extrañas cosas cuando sintió las libres manos de Eri invadir sus pectorales, proporcionándole caricias que hacían que sus neuronas hicieran corto circuito. Aquellas delicadas manos exploraron el torso y el marcado abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta deshacerse de la toalla y apoderarse del ahora despierto miembro del muchacho._

_Cuando Harima giró su cabeza para intentar encontrar una explicación, fue recibido por un apasionado beso que daría pie a una pasión desenfrenada._

Sawachika se mojó el rostro por enésima vez y elevó la mirada hacia el espejo, viendo sus muy sonrojadas mejillas debido a la fantasía que acababa de tener.

-¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando yo en cosas como esas?- Cuestionó a su reflejo. -¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto una pervertida?-

Eri dejó de reprocharse a sí misma cuando notó que la lavadora había terminado, así que sacó la ropa del muchacho y salió del cuarto de lavado. Afortunadamente ella no se había ensuciado con la sangre, por lo que se limitó a cambiar sus ropas, vistiendo ahora una cómoda blusa y unos jeans.

-Cielos, hasta parezco una esposa llevándole la ropa limpia a su marido, si Mikoto me viera seguro que se burlaría de mí por al menos una semana-

Eri pasó el pasillo y al correr la puerta del vestidor continuo al baño se quedó petrificada al encontrar a Harima cubierto solo por una toalla.

-¡KYAAAA!- Eri le arrojó el cesto de ropa en la cabeza y salió lo más rápido que pudo del vestidor.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí baka? ¿Por qué no esperaste en el baño?!- Gritó a través de la puerta.

-¡Lo hice Ojou, pero tardabas demasiado y ya me estaba apachurrando!- Respondió desde dentro.

Sawachika permaneció frente a la puerta hasta que esta fue nuevamente abierta revelando a un ya vestido Harima. El moreno salió al pasillo dando unos pasos mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello, pareciendo por un momento ignorar la mirada incomoda que Eri ponía sobre él, pero repentinamente se detuvo y giró hacia donde estaba la rubia.

-Escúchame Ojou, no entiendo muy bien la situación, pero… ¿acaso te sucede algo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que me parece que has estado actuando un poco extraña desde hace rato, en el jardín intentaste decirme algo, pero por alguna razón no lo hiciste, no pareces tú-

Eri se quedó en blanco por las suposiciones del chico ¿Acaso estaba siendo tan evidente? ¿Se habría dado cuenta Harima de sus sentimientos? Pero él tenía razón, no se sentía como ella misma, y sabía que si quería lograr algo, debía dejar de actuar como una cobarde, eso simplemente no iba con ella.

-Está bien Hige, te lo diré, pero promete no reírte- Eri mantuvo la vista desviada y tras su espalda sus dedos jugueteaban incesantemente, invadida nuevamente por los nervios pero decidida de cualquier manera.

-Um, está bien- Acordó el moreno.

-Bueno verás Hige… Hay un chico…-

Eri no pudo continuar pues notó la picara y burlesca expresión de Harima, la que logró a la chica sacar de sus cabales.

-¡Prometiste que no te burlarías!-

-¡Lo siento Ojou! Pero es que nunca pensé que te escucharía hablar sobre esas cosas. Había olvidado que hasta las niñas ricas tienen corazón- Harima notó la expresión avergonzada de la rubia y sintió que había hablado de más, así que intentó corregirse. -Es decir... es bueno que hayas encontrado alguien a quien querer. Yo soy un verdadero desastre para esas cosas, pero creo que no hay nada mejor que estar enamorado de alguien… Pero ¿Cómo es él? Apuesto a que es un gran sujeto, quizá el hijo de una familia acomodada, de buenos modales y muy educado…-

-No en realidad- Susurró Eri interrumpiendo a Harima. -Es un completo insensato, Mal estudiante, insensible, imprudente y tonto- El moreno se quedó bastante confundido no entendiendo como la Ojou podía gustar de alguien así, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo la rubia continuó. -Pero… También es sincero y decidido, cuando estoy con él siento que puedo dejar de fingir, ser yo misma, me cuesta admitirlo, pero desde que lo conozco mi vida ha cambiado mucho y aunque a veces ha habido malentendidos siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarme, y por eso se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí… Demo… Cuando el nuevo año escolar comience, es poco probable que pueda pasar más tiempo con él… Además no sé si yo le guste siquiera…-

-¡Imperdonable!- Exclamó Harima con su típico espíritu de lucha enaltecido. -¡Debe ser un completo idiota si se atreviera a rechazar a una chica tan hermosa como tú! ¡No te preocupes Ojou! ¡Si lo que quieres es acercarte más a ese chico entonces tienes todo mi apoyo!-

Eri tenía los ojos como cuadros y las mejillas sonrosadas no solo por la gran exaltación del Hige, sino también porque inconscientemente le había dicho que era Hermosa ¿Eso significaba que el mangaka también gustaba de ella? ¡Pero el muy baka ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien hablaba! Aún así esa parecía ser su oportunidad.

-Entonces ¿me ayudarás a acercarme a ese chico? ¿Sin importar de quien se trate?- Sawachika inconscientemente buscó la mano de Harima, logrando que este calmase su anterior euforia.

-Por- por supuesto… Ojou- Al sentir el contacto de la mano de la rubia, el ex delincuente sintió todo su valor irse de paseo, siendo reemplazado por una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago. -Puedes decirme-

-Su nombre… El nombre de ese chico es…-

FLASH

¿Flash?

Un segundo fulgor iluminó la habitación, logrando llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes, quienes se percataron que no estaban tan solos como imaginaban pues el mayordomo Nakamura estaba de pie a unos pasos de ellos haciendo uso de una costosa cámara fotográfica.

-Este será "The first contact"- Habló el hombre del bigote tras la lente.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces Nakamura?!- Exclamó Eri más avergonzada que un tomate, arrojando en el proceso a Harima de vuelta al pasillo.

-Supuse que a la señorita le gustaría tener algo para recordar este momento, espero no haberlos interrumpido, por favor continúen-

-¡No hay nada que recordar! ¡No hay nada que interrumpir! ¡Nada!-

-Etto… Nakamura- Harima se incorporó y se acercó al mayordomo. -¿Si usted está aquí significa que mi motocicleta ya ha sido reparada?-

Fue entonces que Eri cayó también en cuenta, si la moto estaba lista entonces el Hige podría marcharse ya, y aunque la heredera Sawachika miró homicidamente a su sirviente este se limitó a sonreír con satisfacción.

-Así es joven Harima, sígame y se lo mostraré-

El moreno y la rubia siguieron al amo de llaves al garaje de la residencia, y entre lujosos autos y limosinas la máquina de Harima era ocultada por una manta, que al ser removida dejó a ambos adolecentes sorprendidos.

-Increíble… Increíble ¡Increíble!- Exclamó Harima al ver su querida compañera como salida del programa "pimp my ride".

Y es que no solo el daño producido por Masaru había sido reparado, sino que también todos aquellos desperfectos acumulados por años que por falta de dinero, tiempo o dinero nunca había podido componer ahora no existían más, y por si fuera poco el cromado, la pintura y la tapicería eran nuevos, tanto que de no ser por unas marcas que el mismo había puesto en el manubrio le costaría creer que era su moto original.

-¿Qué le parece joven Harima? Mi amigo es realmente eficaz en las reparaciones de estos modelos ¿Por qué no lo comprueba usted mismo sacándola a correr un rato?- Nakamura le extendió entonces el casco y las llaves. -El tanque también está lleno-

-¡Ojou! ¡Acompáñame! Sería un desperdicio si no aprovechamos al máximo esta belleza- Habló Harima ya montado en el asiento y extendiendo la mano hacia donde estaba su anfitriona.

Sawachika dudó por un momento, pero después entendió que esa era la oportunidad que le estaba brindando su fiel mayordomo, y aunque sus métodos fueran extraños le agradeció silenciosamente al tiempo que tomaba su propio casco y se acomodaba en la parte trasera sujetándose del chico. Segundos después la motocicleta rugía rumbo a la salida de la residencia en dirección a la ciudad.

Harima estaba tan contento que se dio el lujo de recorrer todo Yagami un par de veces por largo rato, hasta que empezó a sentir que su estomago reclamaba una próxima parada.

-¡Ojou! Me está entrando algo de hambre ¿Te apetece que paremos a comer?- Preguntó a la chica que tras él se aferraba a su cintura.

-Um, está bien, si quieres podemos volver a mi casa, allí Nakamura nos preparará algo-

-Nah ¡tengo una mejor idea!- Harima entonces enfiló su rugiente maquina hacia una zona comercial y se aparcó afuera del local de un restaurante económico.

-Se que no es como lo lujosos restaurantes a los que estás acostumbrada, pero esta vez quiero ser yo quien te invite la comida…-

Eri No pudo evitar mirar a Harima bastante sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

-… No me malinterpretes. Este día me has ayudado bastante, en el templo esta mañana y al permitirme pasar un rato en tu casa, sin mencionar que tu mayordomo haya reparado mi moto. Es solo mi manera de agradecerte-

-Hige, no tenías…-

-¡Claro que tenía!... Pero si no quieres podemos ir a otro lado-

-No, está bien ¡Vamos! Entremos ¡Te advierto que ya me ha dado hambre!- Declaró con una sonrisa jalando a su compañero dentro del local.

Una vez en el interior ambos ordenaron una ración de arroz con curry (no es como si Harima tuviera dinero para más), comiendo sin demasiada prisa. En cierto momento el mangaka se percató de que se sentía bastante contento, difícil de creer considerando la depresión que había arrastrado apenas hasta esa mañana. Además frente a él, Sawachika también parecía de muy buen humor, se estaban llevando bastante bien aquel día, todo lo contrario a sus constantes discusiones y malentendidos. Por alguna extraña razón ese cambio no le desagradaba.

Harima cumplió su cometido pagando el solo la cuenta, pese a quedarse casi sin dinero y a la insistencia de la rubia por cooperar con su parte. De cualquier manera ambos quedaron satisfechos por tan buena comida casera y salieron en busca de la moto.

-¿Por qué los hombres son unos cabezotas? Aunque te has quedado sin dinero pagaste la cuenta completa ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud machista?- Señala Eri con tono arrogante.

-No soy machista, ya te lo dije, es solo algo que quería hacer para agradecerte. Si te hace feliz puedes pagar tú la próxima vez-

Sawachika se detuvo en seco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la insinuación del Hige de que habría una "próxima vez".

-¿Qué te sucede Ojou?- Cuestionó al notar que su compañera había dejado de caminar.

-Está bien si quieres hacerlo… aunque en realidad no tienes nada que agradecerme- Su habla era tenue como un susurro, por lo que Harima no pudo comprender muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Eh?-

-No es nada ¡mira! Tienes un grano de arroz en la mejilla- Dijo señalando el rostro del muchacho, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, ella elevó su mano y tomó el pequeño punto blanco para después llevárselo a la boca. -No deberías desperdiciar la comida- concluyó.

Harima se quedó meditando por un momento ¿Acaso la Ojou estaba coqueteando con él? ¡Na! Imposible, debía ser solo su imaginación, además a ella le gustaba otro chico. Espantando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se apresuró a seguir a la chica que lo llamaba ya montada en la parte trasera de su motocicleta.

-Cielos, por fin hemos terminado- Habló una chica de cabellos azulados y voluptuoso busto estirando un poco sus brazos.

-Sí, creo que ya tenemos todos los artículos de la lista de compras- Afirmó el chico de gafas que tras ella venía cargando algunas bolsas más.

-Bien Hanai, ahora hay que volver pronto al dojo para poder…- La chica dejó su frase sin terminar cuando fijó su atención en algo al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Sucede algo Mikoto?-

-Mira… aquellos dos ¿No son Sawachika y Harima?-

Efectivamente a varios metros de ella, la motocicleta de Harima se detuvo en un cruce, arrancando de nuevo a los pocos segundos, pero dándole suficiente tiempo para observar a su amiga sujetándose de la cintura del mangaka y mostrándose bastante alegre.

-¡Encárgate de esto Hanai!- Suo arrojó al aire las bolsas que ella cargaba, siendo atrapadas a duras penas por el chico cuatrojos, mientras veía como su compañera salía corriendo en la dirección que se había ido la moto.

-¡No puedo creer que Eri esté saliendo con Harima! ¡Esta va a ser la noticia del año! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Akira!-

Mikoto sacó su móvil y marcó velozmente el número de Takano justo antes de que Harima doblase por una calle perdiéndose de vista.

-¡Escucha Akira, no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver…!-

-Viste a Harima conduciendo su moto por la ciudad siendo acompañado por Eri, ella iba en la parte trasera sujetándose fuertemente de la cintura de Harima mostrándose inusualmente alegre- Explicó la voz de Akira tranquilamente al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Co… ¡como rayos sabes eso?!- Exclamó la peliazul bastante sorprendida.

-Solo… lo sé-

Fue entonces que Suo se percató que en la acera contraria estaba Takano vestida como quien va a un safari mirando a través de unos catalejos en la dirección por donde había ido la pareja. Mikoto estaba, por decirlo de algún modo, confundida.

El día había pasado bastante rápido, el sol empezaba a descender sobre el horizonte, y Harima y Eri habían llegado hasta la costa justo a tiempo para ver el ocaso. Ellos pararon en una plaza cercana a la playa, donde niños, ancianos, parejas y deportistas convergían en la cálida tarde. Desde el mirador enmarcado por el ocaso, Sawachika miraba absorta al sol sumergirse en las aguas del mar, se sentía un tanto cansada después de tan largo paseo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía muy tranquila y calmada.

-Aquí tienes Ojou-

Harima logró sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos al extenderle un cono de nieve. Eri se limitó a comer en silencio mientras continuaba viendo el atardecer y Harima a su vez comía su propio helado con la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Ojou… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Habló Harima rompiendo el agradable silencio cuando el sol ya casi había desaparecido.

Eri no entendió muy bien la pregunta del moreno ¿A qué se refería? De cualquier manera en esos momentos era difícil no saber cómo se sentía; estaba contenta por haber pasado todo el día con él, satisfecha porque sus sentimientos parecían por fin aclararse, y un poco esperanzada porque Harima parecía haber superado su depresión por Tenma.

-Bien… me siento bien- Logró resumir simplemente su ánimo volteando a verlo.

-Yo… me siento extraño- Habló sin dejar de ver el horizonte. -Este sentimiento es nuevo, confuso, pero… no es desagradable, al contrario, es… cálido- Finalizó Harima mirando por fin a los dorados ojos de la chica.

Eri por su parte estaba muda ¿eso había sonado como una declaración? Realmente no, pero de cualquier manera sentía que su pecho no sería suficiente para contener su desbocado palpitar.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor Ojou- Harima sacó entonces de su bolsillo sus viejos y desgastados lentes obscuros y los extendió hacia la chica. -Estos son los anteojos que he usado por los últimos años, en ellos están los recuerdos de mi vida como estudiante y de mi amor por Tenma. Pero ahora que he decidido seguir adelante no tiene caso que sigan conmigo, por eso te pido que tú los guardes ¿puede hacer eso por mi?-

Eri dudó por un segundo pero después los tomó con cuidado, simplemente no podía creer que Harima le estuviera entregando algo tan valioso, por lo que los sostuvo entre sus manos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Sí, yo los cuidaré-

La noche había caído ya cuando una motocicleta se detuvo frente a la residencia Sawachika. Pasajera y conductor descendieron y empezaron a despedirse.

-Bueno Ojou, hemos llegado-

-Sí, gracias por traerme- Habló entre nerviosa y sonrojada. –Me divertí mucho hoy, gracias por todo-

-Yo también me divertí-

-Escucha Hige, las vacaciones aún no terminan, así que, ya sabes, podríamos, volver a salir uno de estos días-

-Um, sí, creo que sería agradable ir a algún otro lado- Respondió Harima igual de apenado.

-¿En serio? Entonces es una promesa- Eri extendió su dedo meñique para sellar el acuerdo.

-Es un promesa- Respondió el chico entrelazando también su dedo pequeño.

-Bueno, será mejor que entre-

Eri soltó la mano del magaka y este asintió con la cabeza. La rubia subió entonces un par de escalones hasta el umbral de la puerta, pero antes de tomar la perilla se giró repentinamente y fue hasta donde Harima continuaba observándola, dándole un suave y fugaz beso en la boca, para después volver a subir tan rápido como bajó.

-Buenas noches Hige- Dijo mirándolo justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Eri subió a toda prisa a su habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en avisar a Nakamura que había vuelto ya. Bastante apenada por lo que acababa de hacer brincó a su cama y abrazó su almohada lo más fuerte que pudo. Tras un rato logró entrar en compostura y decidió ponerse la pijama para descansar, pero entonces notó que sobre su mesita de noche estaba su teléfono móvil, el cual había olvidado durante todo el día, lo tomó y miró con sorpresa que había ¡más de 50 llamadas perdidas! Y todas eran de Mikoto. Eri estaba a punto de devolver la llamada pensando que sería algo urgente cuando el celular volvió a sonar, era ella.

-Alo, Mikoto lo siento, es que olvidé el móvil y…

-¡Sawachika tramposa! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Harima?!-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Espera, yo no…-

-Es inútil que lo niegues- Declaró la peliazul abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Eri aún con el teléfono en la oreja dándole un susto de infarto a la rubia. -Tengo pruebas- Suo mostró entonces unas fotografías capturadas a lo largo de la "cita" que tuvo esa tarde con Harima.

-¡¿De dónde demonios has sacado estas fotos?!- Exclamó al tiempo que volvía trizas el papel fotográfico.

-Pues allí abajo hay todo un centro de publicidad- Señaló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Incredula, Eri bajó corriendo hasta el salón principal para encontrarse con la bizarra escena de una maquina impresora tamaño familiar siendo manejada por Nakamura y Akira, esta última disfrazada de pingüino dios sabe por qué. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de la rubia desplegaron en la pared un gran cartel con la foto _in fraganti_ del momento exacto en que Eri daba el beso de despedida a Harima, acompañada por supuesto de confeti y el aplauso de los sirvientes.

Eri estaba blanca de la impresión.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a decir cómo te fue en tu día con Harima?- Cuestionó la peliazul acercándose junto con Akira a su amiga.

-Chicas… Hay un favor que quiero pedirles- Sentenció Eri una vez vuelta en sí, tomando a sus amigas por lo hombros mostrándose bastante decidida.

_Hasta aquí este emocionante capitulo, espero no dejarlos muy picados, actualizaré en la vuelta de semana, y hasta entonces gracias por leer._


	3. ¿Un viaje?

_Saludos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este incoherente fic, aunque es un poco corto le pone bastante condimento al asunto, jeje, los dejo y que lo disfruten._

_._

_CAPITULO III. ¿UN VIAJE?_

Harima entró al apartamento de Itoko lo más silenciosamente que pudo, no es que fuera demasiado tarde, el reloj marcaba 10 menos quince, pero después de estar varios días ausente, no podía asegurar que su mentora estuviera complacida.

-Así que por fin decidiste aparecer- Habló Itoko prendiendo la luz de la cocina y sorprendiendo a su primo.

-Parece que me atrapaste Itoko, lo siento, no volveré a escapar de esta manera-

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces un tanto incrédula de que Harima se estuviera disculpando, usualmente esperaría un "_No te metas en mis asuntos_" o algo por el estilo que daría pie a una familiar discusión. Pero esta vez parecía diferente, incluso se podría atrever a afirmar que el chico se veía feliz, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de la profesora.

-¿Acaso te pasó algo interesante, Kenji kun?-

-Algo así- Se limitó a contestar intentando disimular su sonrisa.

-Bueno, no importa si no quieres decírmelo- Itoko pareció darse por vencido y parecía retirarse, más recordó otro detalle y volvió a hablar. -Casi lo olvido, mientras no estabas llegó ese paquete para ti, el que está sobre la mesa-

-¿Eh? ¿Un paquete?- Harima lo tomó y se percató que era por parte de la editorial Dankosha, además del hecho de que ya estuviera abierto, evidencia de que Itoko no había perdido la mala costumbre de husmear en sus cosas. -Me pregunto que será-

Del interior el mangaka extrajo primero una carta y comenzó a leerla.

-"Estimado señor Harima Hario, por medio de la presente se le comunica que su obra _School Rumble _ha sido elegida como mejor obra manga del año, por lo cual se le felicita y se le invita a asistir a la premiación el próximo día XX del mes XXXX del presente año en las instalaciones de la Editorial Dankosha de la ciudad de Okinawa, donde se le entregará su reconocimiento y el premio por su trabajo.

En este paquete encontrará un par de boletos de avión así como un pase doble para usted y un acompañante. Favor de confirmar su presencia.

Firma el presidente de la Editorial Dankosha"-

-¡¿Una premiación?! ¡¿En Okinawa?! ¡Y es en dos días! ¡Arigatou Kami! ¡Mi suerte por fin está mejorando!-

Harima casi se va de espaldas por la impresión, nunca pensó que su trabajo por fin sería reconocido, y ese día parecía por mucho ser el mejor de su vida. Además tenía la oportunidad de invitar a alguien, y antes incluso de que reaccionara, por su mente pasó la imagen de cierta rubia y cierto "beso de buenas noches".

Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono cuando notó un pequeño detalle.

-¿Eh? ¿No se supone que deberían haber también unos boletos de avión y un pase a la fiesta?- Se preguntó mirando el interior del paquete vacío.

-Sobre eso- Interrumpió Itoko que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo. -Como no estaba segura de que aparecieras a tiempo le pedía a Tsukamoto san que fuera en tu lugar-

-¿A Imouto san?-

-Así es, tengo entendido que ella te ayudó bastante con tu trabajo, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es llevarla a ella-

-Pero, pero-

-¿O acaso estabas pensando en invitar a alguien más?- Cuestionó la mujer mostrando una sonrisa siniestra. -Si no quieres que Tsukamoto san te acompañe entonces creo que podría ir yo, hace mucho que no voy a Okinawa- Sugirió abanicándose un poco de aire precisamente con los boletos que originalmente venían en el paquete.

Harima solo atinó a dejar caer pesadamente sus brazos y bajar la cabeza, era imposible contradecir a Itoko cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces está decidido, acuéstate ya que mañana debes levantarte temprano, no querrás hacer esperar a Tsukamoto para ir al aeropuerto, ¿verdad?-

Sin más que agregar un derrotado Harima se dirigió a su cuarto teniendo un extraño mal presentimiento sobre lo que ocurriría en los próximos días.

-En verdad espero no incomodar Harima san-

-Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia Imouto san- Señaló Harima cuando ambos habían llegado a la recepción del hotel. - Después de todo Itoko tiene razón, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido terminar mis mangas a tiempo ni mucho menos haber ganado el premio, así que es justo que lo comparta contigo-

-Gracias, Harima san-

Mientras el chico se registraba, Yakumo se quedó observándolo y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Osakabe sensei unos días atrás.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Tsukamoto San ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?- Itoko apareció en el salón del club de té cuando la reunión de aquel día había concluido, así que la proximanente alumna de segundo grado se despidió de sus compañeras y fue donde la docente._

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarla Osakabe sensei?-_

_-La editorial Dankosha ha enviado estos boletos para otorgar un premio por el trabajo de Harima, como se que tu lo has apoyado pensé que podrías recibirlo en su lugar- Explicó mostrándole los papeles a la pelinegra._

_-Así que Harima san aún no ha aparecido- Yakumo no pudo ocultar su preocupación, por un momento sintió la esperanza de que la maestra pudiera tener información sobre el paradero de su sempai. -Lo siento sensei, pero no creo que sea correcto que acuda yo-_

_-Escucha Tsukamoto, estoy segura de que ese tonto aparecerá a tiempo, probablemente está pasando por momentos difíciles, pero la mejor manera de sobreponerse es dándose cuenta que su camino debe continuar. Y para eso necesita tener a su lado amigos que lo apoyen, por eso creo que cuando él vuelva tú debes acompañarlo ya que parece que también la estas pasando mal desde que tu hermana se marchó a América. Así que ¿Por qué no apoyarse mutuamente? Apuesto que esa sería una buena manera de sobreponerse-_

_Yakumo entonces descubrió que la temida y respetada maestra Osakabe también tenía un lado que se preocupaba por su "primo pequeño"._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Todo está listo Imouto san- Los pensamientos de Yakumo fueron interrumpidos por Harima que había terminado de hacer el registro. -Ellos llevarán el equipaje a la habitación, así que por qué no salimos a conocer un poco el lugar-

La pareja salió del hotel y se encaminó hacia la zona turística. La verdad es que el edificio era muy grande y parecía ser del tipo al que solo acude gente rica, por lo que el moreno se sentía un poco incomodo en aquel sitio, sin mencionar que el restaurant del hotel seguramente era demasiado caro y no podría pagar algo de comer aún con el dinero que le había prestado Itoko, por lo que decidieron buscar algo afuera ya que por las prisas de la mañana no había conseguido almorzar nada y el tentempié que les ofrecieron en el avión apenas si logró aminorar su apetito.

Por suerte para el presupuesto de Harima a tan solo unas calles encontraron un WacDonalds, donde pudieron conseguir algo de comida rápida e ir a comerla a un parque cercano, ya que el establecimiento estaba lleno de turistas.

Aquel parque era bastante agradable, con muchos árboles e incluso un lago artificial que elevaba una bresca frisa ideal para alejar un poco el calor del verano. Harima y Yakumo se sentaron en una banca cercana al agua y comieron sus hamburguesas. Cuando terminaron permanecieron en el lugar, después de todo no había nada realmente importante que hacer hasta el día siguiente de la premiación, por lo que podían descansar todo lo que quisieran. Harima tarareaba una canción recargado en el respaldo mientras Yakumo ofrecía los restos de las patatas fritas a un grupo de patos que habían salido del lago.

-Se le ve muy animado el día de hoy Harima san- Comentó la chica al percibir el buen humor de su sempai.

-¿Tú crees? Puede que tengas razón- Respondió sonriente.

-Me alegra saber que ya se encuentre mejor. La verdad todos nos preocupamos mucho cuando desapareció hace unos días- Yakumo giró su rostro para evitar que Harima descubriera su sonrojo. - Yo… incluso pensé que no lo volvería a ver. Por eso me alegra que haya vuelto y que se vea tan recuperado-

-¿En serio? Valla, lamento haber causado tantos problemas. Entonces yo necesitaba alejarme de todo y pensar un poco las cosas, eso es todo-

-¿Y lo logró? ¿Consiguió una respuesta?-

-Bien, me di cuenta que aunque Tenma no esté yo debo seguir hacia delante, después de todo fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento de ello. Es cierto que me costó entenderlo, pero al final recibí un poco de ayuda-

-Ya veo. Quizá Harima san hubiera sufrido menos si hubiera aceptado ayuda desde el principio. Aunque no lo vea Harima san tiene muchos amigos y gente que lo apoya. Quizá no entienda cómo es su dolor, pero quiero que sepa que siempre podrá contar conmigo, porque yo… porque yo…-

-Está bien Imouto san, de verdad agradezco poder tener una amiga como tú- Harima colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica como muestra de fraternidad, muy lejos de comprender el intento de declaración de la pelinegra.

-Harima san…-

La inspiración de la chica pareció venirse abajo cuando escuchó la voz del moreno, y terminó por transformarse en sorpresa cuando repentinamente uno de los patos que había estado alimentando, aparentemente insatisfecho saltó hacia el regazo de Yakumo y tomó con su pico la cartera de la chica, echándose a volar después al ras del lago.

-¡Harima san! ¡Los boletos para la fiesta están en el bolso!-

-¡Rayos! ¡No dejaré que escape!-

Harima no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse en persecución del plumífero, pero el pato demostró ser bastante escurridizo y a cada intento de atraparlo se escabuía de una u otra forma. El moreno corrió hasta llegar al puente que atravesaba uno de los riachuelos que alimentaba al lago, no muy atrás Yakumo intentaba también alcanzarle y observó como parecía acorralar al animalillo.

-Muy bien pequeño, el juego terminó, devuélveme el bolso y te dejaré marchar en paz- Intentó razonar el chico con su perseguido.

-¿Cuac?-

Lo siguiente que Harima supo fue que el pato intentó emprender de nuevo el vuelo, y claro no iba a permitir que se volviera a escapar, así que él también saltó intentando capturarle, sin darse cuenta que de hecho había brincado directamente al agua.

Sin pato ni cartera Harima se zambulló salpicando a Yakumo que había llegado hasta la orilla. Cuando sacó su cabeza del agua se dio cuenta no solo que no había logrado su objetivo, sino que también había mojado a Imouto san, la cual mantenía su cabeza gacha y por un momento temió que estuviera molesta, momento que fue roto cuando la chica elevó su rostro sin poder ya contener la carcajada.

Harima se quedó sorprendido, realmente nunca había escuchado a Yakumo reír de esa manera.

-Etto… Imouto san ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-¡Harima san, jaja, el bolso, el pato, jaja!- Le costaba un poco hablar debido a que la risa se mezclaba con las palabras. -¡lo dejó caer hace rato!- La chica mostró entonces la cartera que ella había recogido muchos pasos atrás.

Yakumo entonces dio un leve empujoncito a un recién incorporado Harima, con lo que este de nuevo aterrizó su trasero en el agua. A Harima le costó un poco entenderlo pero ni él podía negar lo gracioso de la situación, por lo que pronto se contagió de la hilaridad de la pelinegra riendo también a todo pulmón.

Cuando pareció calmarse un poco la chica giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr para intriga de Harima.

-¡Alcánzame sempai!-

Harima continuaba encendido con su espíritu de cazador, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a seguir a Yakumo. Esta vez la meta no era alcanzar o ser alcanzado, sino simplemente divertirse un rato. Yakumo entró a una arboleda y hábilmente se colocaba tras la silueta de los árboles para que Harima no la atrapase. El chico por su parte la perdió de vista por un segundo entre los árboles y cuando la encontró ella estaba caminando sobre unas viejas vías ferroviarias que adornaban el parque, sosteniendo sus sandalias en sus manos y dejando que el viento ondeara su vestido. Harima se sentó sobre las mismas vías y la miró detenidamente, percatándose que aquella chica se veía realmente contenta y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba divirtiéndose él también.

Yakumo y Harima volvieron al hotel poco después que el sol se ocultase, un poco cansados por el ajetreo pero bastante complacidos de estar en Okinawa. No habían entrado al cuarto antes, recordando que habían salido a la ciudad apenas se registraron. Cuando subieron a la habitación se encontraron con una agradable estancia con baño, balcón y cocineta incluida; un par de camas individuales y un televisor, todo adornado al mejor estilo de occidental.

Realmente a Harima no le daba gran importancia ya que de inmediato comenzó a husmear en el refrigerador del mini bar, sin embargo Yakumo solo entonces se dio cuenta que pasaría la noche en la misma habitación que su sempai y aunque las camas estuvieran separadas no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas y buscó con la mirada al moreno. Ya antes habían dormido en la misma habitación, pero nunca solos, bien en grupo o con su nee-san, por lo que ahora su acelerado corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, así como algo quería salirse de la nariz del muchacho.

-¡Achú! Supongo que a pesar del calor no me ha hecho bien caer en el agua dos días seguidos- Razonó Harima tras un segundo estornudo.

-¿Dos días seguidos sempai?-

-¡Ah! No es nada Imouto san. Creo que mejor tomaré un baño y me cambiaré las ropas húmedas. ¿Por qué no ves la televisión un rato?-

Harima tomó una toalla y algo de ropa seca de su equipaje, entró en el cuarto de baño y segundos después se escuchó el agua correr. Yakumo no tomó la recomendación y en lugar de ver la televisión corrió la puerta de cristal para salir al balcón, donde pudo admirar el cielo estrellado, la luna no se podía ver desde ese ángulo, pero la vía láctea ofrecía un hermoso espectáculo.

Admirando aquella vista la mente de la chica de nuevo fue inundada por un torrente de pensamientos y confusión, por una parte se gritaba a sí misma que debía estar feliz, ya que por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con el chico que le robaba el sueño, sin embargo aunque Harima en verdad hubiera superado su amor por Tenma, no estaba segura de tener el derecho de ocupar aquel espacio que había dejado su hermana. Entonces recordó algo que le dijo su propia Nee-san cuando ella llamó desde América, Tenma le había pedido disculpas por haberse ido de esa manera y dejarla sola, pero también le dijo que ella lo había hecho porque su corazón así le dictaba y que si ella quería también encontrar la felicidad debía escuchar a su corazón y luchar por ello.

-Arigatou Nee san- Agradeció sonriente hacia el mar, al sentir que por fin había encontrado la fuerza para entregarle sus sentimientos a aquel chico.

-¡Sugoi! ¡La vista desde aquí es impresionante!-

Yakumo casi salta del susto, había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Harima salió del baño, y menos aún cuando este se posó a su lado en aquel balcón. Aunque lo que casi hace que se infartase fue el descubrir que el muchacho se había cambiado con unos shorts, dejando su torso solo con una toalla en los hombros. Era normal que al ser una zona turística y por el calor que muchos hombres anduvieran vestidos de manera similar, más eso no evitó que la chica posara sus rojos ojos en el cuerpo de su sempai.

-¿Sucede algo Imouto san?- Cuestionó Harima al notar que la chica le miraba.

-Bu bueno… Es solo que…- Yakumo agachó su cabeza intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Vamos Imouto san, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Yakumo elevó su rostro nuevamente buscando la mirada del muchacho, lo que logró que Harima contuviera la respiración al sentir aquellos ojos posados en los suyos, más la conexión se rompió cuando la pelinegra avanzó hacia él y escondió su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

-¿I… Imouto san?- Logró articular el moreno sin poder mover ni un musculo más.

-Harima san… Yo… D… Dai Suki- Yakumo confirmó ese sentimiento elevando su rostro y besando al impactado muchacho.

Lamentablemente la chica se recargó demasiado en Harima, provocando que la barandilla tras él se aflojase de más, cediendo y haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio resbalando por el balcón. Harima consiguió reaccionar a tiempo e intentó sostenerse de algo, con tan mala fortuna que solo logró que el vestido de la pelinegra se enredase en la tambaleante barandilla haciendo que también la chica cayese con él. Definitivamente esa era la confesión más peligrosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

.

_Hasta aquí otro emocionante capitulo de esta historia, ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos._


	4. Triangulo amoroso

_Por fín, ahora que Harima ha pasado un día con cada chica es hora de que se vean cara a cara ¿de que serán capaces Eri y Yakumo para llamar la atención de Harima? Lean y descubranlo_

_._

_CAPITULO IV. TRIANGULO AMOROSO_

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¡ah, que refrescante! Allá afuera hace mucho calor pese a ser de noche- Exhaló una acalorada joven de azules cabellos cuando sintió el fresco aire acondicionado del vestíbulo del hotel.

-Basta ya Mikoto, sabes que no estamos aquí de vacaciones- Reprendió Sawachika con una mochila al hombro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, de cualquier manera aunque estemos en Okinawa será difícil encontrar a tú ya sabes quién- Señaló con voz picara logrando que su amiga se avergonzase.

-¡Es tu culpa por no pedir más indicaciones!-

_FLASH BACK_

Ring ring

-¿Moshi moshi?-

_-¿Osakabe sensei? Soy Mikoto Suo, compañera de clase de Harima, podría comunicarme con él-_

-Lo siento Suo san, Kenji kun partió esta mañana para Okinawa, y estará allá por un par de días-

_-¡¿Okinawa?! ¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo el Hige por allá?!- _Escuchó la profesora al otro lado del altavoz

_-¿Quieres calmarte? ¿Aló? Gracias Osakabe sensei, después lo buscaré- _Y la chica colgó el teléfono dejando a la mujer riendo internamente.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Fuiste tú quien no me dejó terminar y me arrastró al primer avión que volaba hacia la isla- Le reprochaba a su amiga mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

-De cualquier manera no creo que sea buena idea volver a llamar a Itoko sensei, así que será mejor descansar por hoy y comenzar a buscar mañana temprano- La rubia entró en el cuarto seguida de la peliazul quien de inmediato se tiró en una de las camas.

-Sí que eres una chica dedicada para atravesar el país y venir a buscar a tu "no novio"- Intentó burlarse Mikoto, más Eri prefirió ignorar el comentario de su amiga.

-¿Qué rayos habrá venido a hacer ese baka hasta acá? ¡Sería más fácil si cayera del cielo!- Sawachica se paró frente al balcón y elevó sus brazos al techo. Después se escuchó un extraño crujido y algo cayó pesadamente al piso.

Suo se incorporó rápidamente de la cama solo para observar al par de personas que habían aterrizado, tardando en creer que Harima y después Yakumo sobre él pudieran realmente haber caído del cielo.

Lo que realmente ocurrió fue que para suerte de los ocupantes del piso superior las habitaciones del hotel estaban traslapadas en forma piramidal, de modo que al caer por el balcón aterrizaron en el del nivel inferior. Lo verdaderamente delicado era que el vestido de Yakumo se había atorado en la barandilla por lo que terminó desgarrándose en la caída dejando a la bella chica en ropa interior.

Y claro está que para Sawachika no era nada divertido contemplar la escena de Harima abrazando a una semidesnuda Yakumo, por muy especiales que fueran las circunstancias.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO HIGE!- Eri propinó al rostro de Harima un puntapié que envidiaría cualquier campeón de futbol para después salir corriendo a toda prisa sin esperar explicación alguna.

El mangaka, aunque no entendía para nada la situación o que estaba haciendo la rubia en ese lugar, si se percató que cuando esta se disponía a huir, por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo se incorporó lo más rápido que su adolorida nariz le permitía y siguió los pasos de la chica.

-Esa Sawachika, debería tener más cuidado con lo que desea- Contempló Mikoto incrédulamente al verlos salir uno tras la otra.

En el lobby del hotel varios turistas sacaron sus cámaras para abrir paso y grabar al par de jóvenes japoneses que pasaron a toda velocidad rumbo a la calle.

-¡Espera Ojou! ¡Déjame explicarte!- Gritaba el moreno mientras intentaba alcanzar a Sawachika.

-¡No tienes nada que explicarme! ¡Así que deja de seguirme!- Eri intentaba escapar a toda costa del moreno, no entendía porque pero no podía alejar la imagen de Harima abrazando a otra chica, y un punzante nudo en la garganta apenas si podía contener un grito desesperado.

Tanto era su deseo de alejarse que no se percató que el semáforo peatonal indicaba hacer alto antes de cruzar la calle y solo fue cuando dejó la acera que notó el auto que se dirigía hacia ella, y hubiera sido arrollada de no ser por la mano que la jaló de nuevo hacia la banqueta poniéndola a salvo y dando fin a la persecución.

-Mi trabajo, mi trabajo- Comenzó a hablar entre jadeos sosteniendo aún a la chica en sus brazos. -Por fin ha sido reconocido, la editorial ha decidido otorgarme un premio la noche próxima, es por eso que he venido a Okinawa, e Itoko pidió a Imouto san que me acompañara ya que ella me ayudó a terminar mi manga, eso es todo-

-Baka, ya te dije que no tenías que darme explicaciones-

-Esto es algo importante para mí- Volvió a hablar, y tras una breve pausa agregó -Si te lo hubiera pedido ¿me habrías acompañado?-

Sawachika, que durante todo ese tiempo había evitado contacto con la mirada del moreno, por fin volteó a verle directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, lo hubiera hecho-

Después de eso regresaron en silencio al hotel, un trayecto corto pues en su carrera no habían recorrido más de una manzana. Una vez adentro se separaron y cada uno marchó a su habitación, esta vez siendo Eri quien se arrojase a la cama cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada ante la mirada de su amiga peliazul.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado Sawachika?- Cuestionó de inmediato.

-Nada, el Hige está aquí por un evento de la editorial para la que trabaja, son solo negocios- Respondió perezosamente sin levantarse.

-Bueno, al menos ya lo has encontrado, fue más fácil de lo que imaginé. Pero lo que me sorprende es que lo hayas dejado así-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ahora es muy tarde y estamos cansados, mañana podremos hablar más tranquilamente-

-Yo me refiero a que él y Yakumo comparten la misma habitación, lo cual significa que van a pasar la noche juntos… A solas- Mikoto hizo especial énfasis en esa última frase con la cual logró que su decaída amiga se levantara como un resorte y se encaminara con paso firme hacia la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde la peliazul sigue a su amiga por los pasillos del hotel preguntándose qué demonios pensaba hacer con el bate de beisbol y el par de vasos que había pedido a uno de los botones.

Eri se detuvo frente al cuarto que según le habían informado era donde se hospedaban Harima y su acompañante. Teniendo cuidado de que no hubiera nadie más en el corredor que pudiera observarlas, Sawachika se tumbó al piso intentando ver por debajo de la puerta y sosteniendo el vaso contra su oreja para escuchar mejor. Curiosa, Mikoto imitó a su amiga y echó un vistazo, el ángulo era muy malo, pero se podía distinguir que una figura estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, posiblemente Harima, ya que la silueta de Yakumo se encontraba arrodillada de frente al muchacho haciendo algún trabajo con las manos, ayudándose del liquido contenido en una botellita junto a ella y frotando alguna parte del chico.

La escena parecía de lo más sospechosa desde la percepción del par de espías, y lo fue más aún cuando escucharon más detenidamente la conversación del interior.

-¡Ah! Por favor ten cuidado Imouto san, es una parte delicada- Se quejó el mangaka.

-Gomen Harima san- Se disculpó la chica. -Nunca lo había hecho con uno tan grande-

-No- no es grande, es que tus manos son pequeñas- Respondió algo apenado. - si, así se siente mejor, siento haberte pedido que me ayudaras con esto-

-Descuide, es mi culpa que esté así, por lo que debo hacer algo para solucionarlo-

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto cayó estrepitosamente, revelando la mirada homicida de Sawachika. Aunque Mikoto se quedó en blanco cuando comprobó que habían malinterpretado la situación, pues Yakumo solo estaba aplicando un ungüento y vendaje al hinchado tobillo de Harima.

-Harima san se lastimó cuando caímos del balcón- Fue la respuesta de la pelinegra ante la pregunta no formulada. -Intenté atenderlo, pero Harima san tiene el pie muy grande y no salía del zapato-

Mikoto se sintió aliviada al descartar la posibilidad que su amiga cometiera algún crimen pasional esa noche, pero al voltear a verla comprobó que mantenía la misma mirada de pocos amigos que cuando derribó la puerta. Instantes después Sawachika blandió su bate destrozando los adornos que estaban sobre una repisa, provocando el asombro de todos. Pronto algunos otros muebles también fueron apaleados hasta quedar inservibles; lámpara, silla y televisión no se salvaron de la furia de la rubia, una rápida incursión al baño dejó como saldo un destrozo de mármol y porcelana, y por último Sawachika arrojó su arma contra el ventanal que conducía al balcón volviéndolo añicos.

-¡Oh cielos! Parece que su dormitorio no está en condiciones para que pasen la noche aquí- Dijo poniendo cara de niña buena y volteando a ver a los huéspedes originales, para susto de estos. -Pero no se preocupen Hige y Yakumo san. Mikoto y yo planeábamos mudarnos a una suite más grande, así que porqué no vienen con nosotras. Será más divertido si estamos todos juntos- Agregó cambiando su tono de voz por uno más tétrico.

Sobra decir que ninguno de los conmocionados presentes tuvo las agallas para oponerse, así que recogieron sus cosas y siguieron a la rubia hacia una suite de los pisos superiores mientras un pobre camarero se infartaba al descubrir el desastre que tendría que limpiar.

La nueva habitación definitivamente era mucho más amplia y ostentosa que la anterior. En esta estaban ya preparadas cuatro camas y lo suficiente para que los nuevos inquilinos estuviesen cómodos. Las últimas horas del día pasaron sin contratiempos, en parte por la tensión y el incomodo silencio que se sentía en la estancia, solo roto por alguna conversación absolutamente necesaria sobre el acomodo de las camas, resultando sin objeción alguna que Harima ocupara el lugar junto al balcón, y en la cama continua durmiera Suo, dejando a Eri y Yakumo en las siguientes, de manera que se mantuvieran vigiladas la una a la otra.

Las luces se apagaron y la suite quedó en silencio, pero realmente Harima no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tras un par de horas de dar vueltas en la cama sin éxito para dormir, el muchacho se levantó y salió al balcón en busca de un poco de aire fresco que le ayudara a despejar su mente. Estuvo mirando el oscuro mar por un rato cuando sintió una presencia tras él, girose y observó una figura femenina salir entre las sombras, conteniendo el aliento instintivamente a la expectativa.

-Ah, eres tú Suo- Habló cuando reconoció el rostro de la peliazul.

-¿Por qué pareces decepcionado? ¿Esperabas que fuera Eri? ¿O quizá estabas pensando en Yakumo chan?- Cuestionó maliciosamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas- Intentó evadirse el moreno volviendo a mirar las aguas pero evitando apoyarse demasiado en la barandilla, solo por si acaso.

-Pues a mí me parece que estás metido en un verdadero lío, por un lado tienes a la bella y dócil Yakumo, pero por el otro el orgullo y la agresividad de Eri son bastante seductores ¿no lo crees Harima kun?-

-¿Desde cuándo te ha vuelto alguien que se mete en las cosas de los demás?- Recriminó el chico. -Además no es como si la Ojou estuviera interesada en mí, ella me dijo que había un chico que le gustaba-

-¡¿Eso hizo Sawachika?!- Mikoto hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no elevar demasiado la voz y despertar a las otras dos chicas, pero su sorpresa distaba de ser poca en que su amiga hubiera dejado pasar tal oportunidad y más aún del moreno por no entender que aquel chico era él.

-Etto Suo san… ¿Tú sabes quién es el chico que le gusta a la Ojou?- Preguntó Harima intentando no sonar demasiado interesado. Mikoto movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. -Y dime ¿Ella le quiere mucho?-

Esta vez era Mikoto quien se veía frente a una difícil decisión, en verdad le gustaría ayudar a su amiga y decirle la verdad a Harima, sin embargo sabía que eso no le correspondía a ella, y no sería justo para ninguno de los implicados, aquella novela giraba en torno a Eri, Yakumo y Harima, y ella siendo una mera espectadora solo podía dar su opinión al respecto.

-Ah, Sawachika es una persona complicada- Suspiró largamente mientras se recargaba en la barandilla para empezar a hablar. -Su orgullo rara vez le permite expresar lo que realmente quiere. Ella nunca había estado realmente interesada en algún chico. Pero desde que se involucró con esa persona parece haber cambiado su forma de pensar, se muestra menos como la fría niña rica que era; se alegra, se deprime, se pone celosa y cuanto más. Todo por ese chico, y ella lo sabe, por eso creo que él se ha vuelto la persona más importante para Sawachika-

-Ya veo- Susurró Harima bajando la mirada al suelo ¿acaso parecía preocupado por las palabras de Mikoto?

La chica casi se da de topes en la pared al percatarse que había logrado el efecto contrario a lo que ella quería.

-Bueno, verás, sucede que Imouto san…- El mangaka intentó hablar de nuevo, pero la peliazul le tapó la boca con la mano interrumpiéndolo. Conocía perfectamente la situación, pues luego que Harima saliera en persecución de Eri, ella presenció las lagrimas de Yakumo e intentó consolarla, enterándose de lo ocurrido justo antes que ambos cayeran del balcón, así que realmente no era necesario que Harima le contara nada, sin mencionar que no era ella con quien debía hablar.

-Yo creo que primero debes aclarar tus propios sentimientos como lo han hecho ellas y después enfrentar la situación de frente. Pero por ahora debemos descansar, que mañana será un día importante para ti, no puedes permitirte desvelarte demasiado-

Dicho eso Mikoto se encaminó de vuelta al interior de la habitación, dejando solo a un pensativo escritor, quien después de dar un último vistazo a las estrellas también se internó en la suite un poco más tranquilo y dispuesto a descansar.

_-Escucha Hige, hay algo importante que quiero decirte- Eri estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero esta era su oportunidad de confrontar a Harima de una vez por todas_

_-¿Qué sucede Ojou?- Cuestionó sin mucho interés._

_-Bueno… la verdad… la verdad es que estoy enamorada de ti Harima-_

_Un tenso silencio se apoderó del ambiente hasta que el moreno decidió responder._

_-¿De qué estás hablando "mitad japonesa"? Sabes que detesto a las personas como tú- Sentenció tajante. -Además ya tengo todas las novias que necesito-_

_-¡Hola Eri chan!- Le saludó una animada Tenma abrazando a Harima._

_-Buenos días Sawachika sempai- Repitió Yakumo sujetando al joven por el lado contrario que su hermana._

_Ambas chicas estaban vestidas con kimonos a la usanza tradicional, y Harima como una especie de señor feudal recibía con agrado los besos y las caricias del par de hermanas, sin mencionar que él descansaba sus manos cómodamente en los traseros de las chicas. Eri abrió aún más los ojos cuando detrás del moreno aparecieron también Mikoto y Akira vestidas de manera similar y pasando sus brazos por sobre el cuello de Harima, quien parecía más que complacido._

_-¿Lo has entendido? Entonces puedes irte de aquí y nunca volver, "mitad japonesa"-_

Sawachika abrió sus ojos exaltada y miró a su alrededor, estaba en la suite del hotel, aún acostada en su cama, afortunadamente todo había sido una pesadilla, sin embargo a su mente llegó una epifanía, una que resolvía la gran incógnita sobre Harima. Siempre se había preguntado por qué el muchacho se había fijado en Tenma, no es que no fuera bonita, pero todo mundo sabía lo mala que era en los deportes y los estudios, sin mencionar que su cocina era fatal, realmente no destacaba en algo más que no fuera doblar cucharas con la mente, entonces ¿Por qué Harima se había enamorado de ella? La respuesta entonces le pareció simple, a Harima le gustaba el manga, el curry y los samuráis, en resumen todo lo que fuera japonés, y Tenma era el ideal de belleza nipona.

Eri casi se da de topes en la pared al descubrir eso, pues significaba que la hermana de Tenma sería la opción obvia para Harima, y lo peor del caso es que ella, al ser mitad inglesa nunca lograría llamar la atención del moreno.

Debido a esos pensamientos Eri no pudo evitar levantarse de mal humor, intentando encontrar una forma de solucionar su situación. Frotó sus ojos para desperezarse y notó como se escuchaba que alguien se estaba dando una ducha, posiblemente Mikoto, ya que su cama estaba vacía y destendida, haciendo contraste con la cama de Yakumo, la cual estaba arreglada e impecable, no le costó mucho encontrar a la menor sentada cerca de la cama de Harima mirándolo dormir plácidamente. Si en algún momento pensó que podría controlar su mal genio matutino, esa escena daba fin a toda posibilidad de tranquilidad.

Sawachika se acercó lentamente y se colocó al lado contrario de la cama de Harima, dedicándose también a observar al moreno y a la pelioscura.

-Sawachika sempai- Susurró Yakumo el percatarse de la presencia de la rubia. -Yo… no puedo escuchar a Harima san-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó confundida sin entender las palabras de la menor.

-Yo quisiera poder escuchar a Harima san, pero él continua llamándome "imouto san"-

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto dejarás de ser "la hermana menor"- Sugirió comprendiendo un poco a lo que se refería. -Escucha Yakumo, yo de ninguna manera pienso rendirme, pero creo que tú tampoco lo harás. De ahora en adelante nada de trucos, ninguna podrá estar a solas con el Hige, dejaremos que él decida con quien prefiere estar y la otra tendrá que aceptarlo ¿comprendes?-

Eri no estaba muy segura de lo que quería lograr al intentar ese acuerdo con Yakumo, únicamente sabía que tenía que cambiar de estrategia, las cosas estaban muy claras, Yakumo se había convertido en su rival de amores y tenía que hacer algo o se arriesgaba a perder a Harima en los brazos de aquella chica de ojos carmesí.

-Lo entiendo Sawachika sempai- Respondió Yakumo tras meditarlo un momento y poniendo se dé pie. -Yo le prometía a mi Nee san que me esforzaría por encontrar mi felicidad-

Eri no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de la chica, definitivamente una digna rival.

-Waaaa- Se escuchó el bostezo por parte del moreno que recién abría los ojos. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Imouto san? ¿Ojou? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son casi las once de la mañana- Se apresuró a responder la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Las once? ¡Pero si es muy tarde!-

De un salto salió de la cama y empezó a rebuscar entre su equipaje un cambio de ropa y entrar apresuradamente al vestidor justo cuando Mikoto salía de asearse. En pocos minutos Harima emergió ya cambiado dando saltitos intentando atarse las agujetas de su zapato.

-¡Cielos Imouto san! olvidé que no tengo un traje para la fiesta de esta noche ¿puedes acompañarme al centro comercial?-

-¡Espera Hige! ¿Acaso piensas dejarnos aquí?- Reclamó la rubia al sentirse ignorada.

-¿De qué hablas Ojou? pensé que tendrías otros asuntos que atender aquí- Respondió el muchacho.

Solo entonces Eri recordó que no le había revelado la verdadera razón de su viaje a Okinawa, y era de esperarse que Harima creyese que tendría algo más que hacer, en ese aspecto Yakumo le llevaba ventaja pues ella estaba disponible pare él en todo momento.

-Está bien, pueden acompañarnos si lo desean- Cedió el muchacho al sentir la mirada inquisidora de la rubia. -Pero dense prisa que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

.

_Hasta aquí el penultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia, espero lo disfruten y los espero la proxima semana con el capítulo final._

_Gracias por leer, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos._


	5. Confesión final

_Muy bien, aquí tenemos el último capitulo de este fic, en donde Harima tendrá que lidiar para salir de todo el embrollo en que se ha metido. esperemos que por fin encuentre lo que tanto ha buscado, adelante y disfrutenlo._

_._

_CAPITULO V. CONFESION FINAL_

Poco antes del medio día, el cuarteto de jóvenes llegaban al centro comercial más cercano al hotel, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de tomar un desayuno decente, y eso sumado a lo poco que había conseguido dormir, Harima parecía un tanto decaído, sin mencionar que parecía que tenía guardaespaldas, pues tanto Eri como Yakumo se habían colocado una a cada flanco suyo siguiéndolo como un par de sombras todo el camino, mientras se lanzaban miradas de descontento la una a la otra, de hecho eso era lo más cerca que Yakumo hubiera estado de parecer molesta en su vida. Y con Eri el ceño fruncido ya era cosa de todos los días.

Una vez en las tiendas la cosa no mejoró, Harima cometió el gravísimo error de pedir la opinión de las chicas y estas no pararon de sugerirle uno u otro traje, cada chica intentando imponer su gusto.

-Mire Harima San, creo que este traje le quedaría bien- Señaló la pelinegra mostrándole un pantalón y saco de tono azul fuerte.

-De eso nada, éste es más adecuado para una fiesta de buena clase- Interrumpió Eri presentándole un conjunto de color blanco.

-Este calzado combina con el saco azul- Volvió a hablar Yakumo esta vez con un par de mocasines negros.

-Hige, los zapatos sin agujetas son más prácticos- Agregó la otra chica con un zapato café en la mano.

-¿Cuál le gusta más Harima san?-

-Si Hige ¿Cuál escogerás?-

Ambas chicas arrinconaron al pobre mangaka contra un escaparate, quien simplemente no se creía capaz de tomar una decisión bajo tanta presión, y peor aún tener que decepcionar a una de las dos. Y pensar que solo se trata de ropa.

-¿Qué les parece si dejamos que Harima se pruebe la ropa y nosotras decidimos cual le queda mejor?- Sugirió Mikoto intentando poner en calma las cosas.

Pero justo cuando Harima creyó que saldría del aprieto, se encontró teniendo que modelar cuanto traje había en la tienda. Parecía que las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo, y es que aunque ahora fueran rivales eso no les impedía hacer una tregua para detenerse a admirar al chico que les robaba el sueño haciendo una pasarela de modas para ellas, que de alguna manera con esa ropa elegante, sin sus conocidas gafas de sol y con su bien trabajado cuerpo daba un aire más masculino que lograba atraer la atención de incluso las dependientas de la tienda que a más de una se le ocurrió sugerir que se probase también algunos trajes de baño.

-Puff, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan agotador- Gruñó Harima dejándose caer en una de las bancas.

Habían recorrido todas las tiendas y continuaban con las manos vacías, pero el hambre ya reclamaba a todos un descanso, así que hicieron un receso en el área de comedores de la plaza, por suerte no hubo más discusiones por elegir la comida pues el voto unánime fue arroz con curry.

Pese al descanso Harima no parecía más aliviado, lanzaba algunas miradas de preocupación tanto a la chica rubia como a la pelinegra, pero más a esta última, situación que notó Sawachika y no se sentía muy complacida al respecto.

-Shht, Eri ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso las cosas no te están saliendo como querías?- Susurró Mikoto a su amiga al notarla incomoda.

-Tengo que hacer algo Mikoto, o si no…-

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-

-Sólo cúbreme, no le quites los ojos de encima a esos dos y espera a que vuelva- Sawachika se levantó de su asiento y se alejó un poco del grupo -Necesito ir al tocador, espérenme por favor- Harima la miró extrañado por un momento pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pues aún estaba muy concentrado en su platillo como para sospechar algo.

El mangaka se apresuró a terminar su comida y esperó a que Yakumo también acabase su plato, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella, y la momentánea ausencia de Eri parecía la oportunidad adecuada.

-¡Ah, la comida estuvo deliciosa!- Exclamó el moreno con fingido entusiasmo. -Pero ahora me apetece algo dulce ¿Me acompañas a por un helado Imouto san? Tu también quieres uno ¿verdad Suo? En seguida te lo traemos, espera aquí por si vuelve la Ojou-

Casi a rastras Harima llevó a Yakumo lejos de la vista de una confundida peliazul, buscando un lugar donde poder charlar, para su buena suerte había una heladería al otro lado del pasillo.

-Harima san, creí que no le gustaban las cosas dulces-

-Olvida eso Imouto san… En realidad hay algo que debo decirte… Verás yo…-

-Hey Harima, así que aquí estás- el chico de la barba prácticamente saltó del susto cuando Mikoto lo llamó desde su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa Suo? ¿Por qué no te quedaste donde te dije?-

-Es que no me preguntaste de que sabor quería el helado- Explicó haciéndose la inocente -¿acaso interrumpí algo?-

-¡No, para nada!- Negó el muchacho bastante exaltado. -¿Etto… que sabor prefieres?-

-Supongo que de moras estará bien-

-De acuerdo. Deme cuatro de moras por favor-

El empleado le preparó los barquillos y Harima se los pasó a Mikoto mientras simulaba sacar su cartera.

-Sabes Suo, de hecho si interrumpiste algo- Esta vez sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, Harima cargó a Yakumo y salió disparado por el pasillo, dejando a la peliazul intentando equilibrar todos los helados. -¡Discúlpame, pero por favor paga la cuenta!-

El mangaka corrió hasta que estuvo seguro que Suo no los perseguía. Harima se detuvo entre jadeos y depositó suavemente a Yakumo en el suelo. Aún sin poder controlar su respiración, colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica y la miró a los ojos.

-Escúchame por favor imouto san…-

Harima sabía que debía decirle a Yakumo lo que estuvo pensando toda la noche, era mejor zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas o las cosas podrían complicarse más. El moreno estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando lo siguiente que supo fue que un par de pies le impactaron justo en el rostro, cortesía de una malhumorada rubia cuya patada opacaría a cualquier campeón de karate.

-¡¿Se puede saber que intentas corriendo de esa manera por el centro comercial?- Eri cogió a Harima por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Para ya Ojou!- Exclamó Harima intentando alejarse un poco. -¿Por qué me golpeas de esa manera y… Por qué estás vestida así?-

Harima olvidó todo su disgusto y no pudo evitar detenerse a observar la peculiar manera en que la rubia estaba vestida. Ella se había cambiado su ropa por una yukata rosada con motivos florales estampados en dorado, incluso su cabello había sido recogido a la usanza tradicional.

-Bueno, como es verano pensé que sería una buena ocasión para usar una yukata- Respondió Eri un tanto avergonzada al notar que el moreno no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Por lo menos su plan parecía funcionar. Si a Harima le gustaban las cosas japonesas entonces demostraría que podía ser tan japonesa como Yakumo o cualquier otra.

-En realidad es muy bella, digo, la yukata es muy bella y pues…- Definitivamente los cables de Harima ya habían hecho corto y no lograba articular un comentario adecuado, incomodado por un curioso calor que subía por sus mejillas.

¿Desde cuándo la Ojou olía tan bien? La nariz del moreno le indicó del sutil perfume que emanaba de la chica, esta vez no era solo la vestimenta ¿Cómo decirlo? Aquella chica parecía tan brillante, llena de vida y le miraba de una manera que lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien. Repentinamente recordó el efímero beso de la noche antepasada… Y sintió que no le molestaría repetirlo.

Sin embargo la realidad lo golpeó apenas sintió la mirada carmesí de Yakumo, era con ella con quien debía hablar, ella era su mano derecha, a quien había que agradecerle por todo el apoyo brindado, y más importante aún, era ella quien le había confesado su sentimiento, por eso no podía distraerse.

Harima bajó la vista para romper el contacto con Eri y se giró hacia la pelinegra.

-Imouto san, será mejor que continuemos, aún no hemos decidido que comprar y también tenemos que encontrar ropa para ti- El chico tomó a Yakumo por la muñeca y la guió dentro de la tienda de ropa más próxima.

Suo llegó en ese justo momento sosteniendo una charola con los helados, bien dispuesta a reclamarle a Harima por la treta recibida, más se quedó cayada al encontrarse con la expresión de derrota de su mejor amiga.

-Volvamos al hotel Mikoto- Articuló antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse con lento andar.

Sawachika y Mikoto permanecieron cayadas todo el camino de regreso, la peliazul no estaba muy segura de lo ocurrido, sabía que lo peor que podía haber pasado era que Harima rechazara a Eri y eligiera a Yakumo, pero eso era poco probable por el poco tiempo transcurrido desde que Harima intentó huir hasta que volvió a encontrar a Sawachika, sin mencionar que las reacciones de todos habrían sido distintas. Lo más probable es que hubiera otro malentendido y que su amiga estuviera dramatizando las cosas. Sin embargo, era justo esa actitud la que le impedía estar con quien quería, simplemente así era ella, pero esperaba que por su bien tomase la decisión correcta si es que quería encontrar la felicidad. Como su amiga solo le quedaba esperar a que Eri quisiera contarle lo sucedido.

Pero no lo hizo, ellas volvieron al cuarto del hotel y Sawachika simplemente se recostó en uno de los sofás mirando el paisaje a través del ventanal y dándole la espalda a la puerta de la estancia, de tal manera que ignoró por completo a Harima y Yakumo cuando estos volvieron una hora después.

El par de jóvenes apuró las actividades para asearse y prepararse para la fiesta de la editorial, siendo que al final de cuentas Harima había optado por un traje gris que no figuraba entre las sugerencias de ninguna de las dos chicas, mientras que la pelinegra lucía un hermoso vestido violeta satinado de escote en la espalda.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos Harima se acercó a Mikoto para indicarle que ya se marchaban. Su rostro denotaba un poco de incertidumbre, y al notar que Eri había permanecido de esa manera todo ese tiempo vistiendo aún la yukata rosa, intentó dar un paso hacia ella y decirle algo, pero simplemente no sabía qué.

-Harima san, debemos apresurarnos- Indicó Yakumo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí, ya voy Imouto san- Sin más remedio Harima se dio la vuelta y siguió a la pelinegra fuera del cuarto, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

Mikoto dio un suspiro y se levantó rumbo a la cocineta, volviendo unos momentos después con un par de tazas de té.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo vas a dejar ir?- Cuestionó entregándole una de las tazas y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y que se supone que deba hacer?-

-Para empezar no perder las esperanzas, él aún no te ha rechazado-

-Supongo que sería una cobarde si me doy por vencido antes de que me rechace… Pero me da tanto miedo-

-Lo dices como si fuera un hecho-

-Pero él y Yakumo…- Eri parecía estar a punto de soltar el llanto pero Suo la interrumpió.

-Yakumo se le declaró a Harima- E hizo una pausa antes de continuar, permitiéndole a su amiga asimilarlo un poco. -Ella ya lo ha hecho, y aún así nada parece haber cambiado entre ellos, es posible que Harima aún esté decidiendo si aceptarla o no. Yo creo que lo hará, pues no tiene otra elección, él cree que tú estás enamorada de alguien más, pues aunque lo besaste no has sido capaz de declararte, así que sería mejor si se fuera a lo seguro, aunque aún lo duda. ¿Y bien? Te lo pregunto una vez más ¿Piensas dejarlo así?-

-No, por supuesto que no- Respondió decidida tras un momento de silencio, entonces la rubia se incorporó tomando sus cosas y corrió a la puerta de la habitación. -Gracias Mikoto- Dijo antes de salir a toda prisa.

Sawachika bajó a la calle y tomó un taxi rumbo a la tienda de ropa más cercana pues necesitaba conseguir un vestido si es que quería llegar a la fiesta. En el camino llamó por teléfono a Nakamura y en menos de treinta minutos ya tenía uno de los exclusivos pases de entrada para la celebración de Dankosha. A veces pertenecer a una familia rica tenía sus beneficios.

Harima se sentía en verdad nervioso, había demasiada gente y el lugar parecía más lujoso de lo que imaginó, con cámaras y reporteros entrevistando a personas famosas ¿desde cuándo el manga tenía tanto glamur? Le recordaba mucho a esas cenas de gala que se podía ver por televisión y que tanto le aburrían, solo que ahora era él quien estaba metido en la farándula.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al estrado donde un grupo de artistas amenizaban la cena. Recordó su previo encuentro con su jefe de ediciones, quien le había explicado la sencilla mecánica a seguir: cuando fuera el momento de las premiaciones, el maestro de ceremonias le presentaría a él y a su obra, después los reflectores lo iluminarían y tendría que subir a recibir el reconocimiento y podría decir unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento, incluso invitar a su ayudante, ósea Yakumo, al estrado y tras los aplausos retirarse para dar lugar al siguiente premiado. Sencillo y aún así sentía que los nervios lo traicionarían en cualquier momento.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del joven mangaka al ver al maestro de ceremonias tomar el micrófono. En la pantalla apareció una reseña de su obra "School Rumble" mientras el hombre hablaba, por un momento sintió que sería incapaz de pararse, pero entonces la delicada mano de Yakumo se posó en la suya y con una silenciosa mirada le dio ánimos. Fue el turno de los reflectores y Harima subió entre aplausos casi con andar robótico. No estuvo muy seguro de lo que ocurría hasta que dejó de escuchar las palmas y se encontró a sí mismo frente al micrófono con todo el mundo a la espera de sus palabras.

-Bien… antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todos ustedes por estar aquí esta noche- Habló intentando recordar los discursos que había visto en la tv. -También quiero darle las gracias a todos por quienes ha sido posible que yo esté aquí, al presidente de la compañía y a mi jefe de edición por haberme dado la oportunidad. También a mi asistente sin quien todo mi trabajo hubiera sido un completo desastre- Harima señaló a Yakumo y las luces cayeron sobre ella.

De un momento a otro los poco interesados espectadores y reporteros posaron su vista en la bella joven de misteriosos ojos escarlatas. Ya desde que habían llegado más de un caballero se había prendado de la belleza de la chica, pero ahora subiendo hacia el escenario y bañada por las lámparas era imposible que no fuera el centro de atracción.

Cuando todos los invitados parecieron contener la respiración, Yakumo y Harima se quedaron paralizados, pues no estaban muy seguros de que hacer a continuación, pues se suponía que debían esperar hasta que el maestro de ceremonias les entregase el reconocimiento, pero incluso este estaba embelesado contemplando a Yakumo y esta pudo leer claramente los pensamientos que tenía hacia ella.

-Joven Harima, podría posar con su acompañante para una fotografía- Uno de los reporteros elevó su cámara más que nada con la intención de obtener una buena toma de aquella chica, no interesándole tanto el premiado. Lamentablemente media docena de fotógrafos y reporteros más tuvieron la misma idea y pronto la premiación se convirtió en una sesión de modelaje.

-¿Se inspiró en su asistente para la creación de su manga?-

-¿La eligió a ella como asistente por lo guapa que es?-

-¿Mantiene una relación con su asistente?-

-¿Hace cuanto que salen juntos?

-¿Es su novia alguna modelo además de ayudarlo a dibujar?-

Aquella ráfaga de preguntas se volvía cada vez más indiscreta y sofocante, Harima inmediatamente pensó que aquello de la fama definitivamente no era para él, por lo que ya un poco harto se apresuró a mandarlos todos mucho al diablo.

-¡Se equivocan! ¡Si esta chica es mi novia o no, no debería de importarles!- Harima alzó tanto la voz que por un momento pareció lograr apaciguar a aquellos buitres, sin embargo lo siguiente que supo fue que algo de gran velocidad le golpeó directo en la cara con una precisión impresionante.

Harima estaba bien dispuesto a ajusticiar a quien fuere que le hubiera arrojado eso, pero su expresión cambió completamente cuando todas las miradas se posaron en la responsable. Al fondo del salón, una tambaleante rubia en un despampanante vestido rojo se acercaba con una copa de champagne en la mano y la zapatilla que le quedaba en la otra.

Eri se acercó lentamente hasta el estrado, captando todas las miradas de los presentes que le abrían paso, no solo por su "heroica" llegada, sino porque nadie podía negar que se veía fabulosa en ese vestido, ni siquiera Harima, quien de inmediato bajó del escenario, en parte aliviado por librarse de aquellos paparazi.

-Ojou ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?-

-Soy una niña rica ¿recuerdas? ¡Yo puedo tener o hacer lo que yo quiera!- En cuanto Eri habló Harima sintió el olor a alcohol que emanaba de ella.

-¿De qué rayos hablas Ojou? Espera un momento ¿estás ebria?-

-¡Si loestoy! Me he bebido…- Eri intentó usar sus dedos para contar de manera más bien torpe, pero parecía no conseguir recordar. -¡Como media botella!- Declaró orgullosa, aunque Harima se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien se embriagara con tan poco, y más aún como pudo atinarle con la zapatilla en su estado.

-Escucha Ojou, creo que deberías volver a descansar…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡He venido hasta acá porque tengo algo importante que decirte y no pienso irme hasta zanjar esto! ¡Incluso tuve que emborracharme para poder decir esto!- Le gritó golpeándole el pecho con su dedo.

-De… ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó nervioso, pero en ese momento Sawachika fijó su vista en Yakumo quien también había bajado del estrado y que se mantenía a una distancia prudente, de hecho parecía no querer involucrarse demasiado en la discusión. Pero la rubia decidió echar toda la carne al asador.

-Veoque te llevas muy bien con Yákumo chan, no te culpo, ella es bella y muy talentosa, sabe cocinar y hacer las tareas domesticas. Es buena en los estudios y en los deportes. Ella es el ideal de la belleza japonesa ¡ja! ¡Justo como te gusta! Y lo más importante, tú le gustas, seguro que harán una bonita pareja…-

-¡Basta ya Ojou!- Harima sujetó con fuerza a Eri por los hombros y la obligó a verlo directo a los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada llena de dolor y rencor. -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué actúas como… como si estuvieras… celosa?- Harima titubeó un momento no estando muy seguro de que esa fuera la palabra adecuada para la situación, mas grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar, y sentir, la respuesta de la rubia.

-¡Porque lo estoy! ¡Idiota!- Eri acompañó esa declaración con una sonora bofetada que logró hacer que el chico la soltase. -¡Estoy celosa! ¡Celosa de que hayas venido con ella a Okinawa! ¡Celosa que pasen tanto tiempo juntos! ¡Celosa que confíes tanto en ella! Y estoy celosa de que ella pudiera declararte sus sentimientos cuando yo no he podido hacerlo- Eri no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y soltó el llanto antes de continuar. -Mirame, atravesé la mitad del país para seguirte, casi hago que nos maten, soborné a media editorial para entrar a esta fiesta, me embriagué y ofendí a Yakumo. Y aún así no soy capaz de decirte cuanto te quiero. Debo ser patética-

-¿De verdad… de verdad me quieres?- Cuestionó Harima sin poder creer lo sus oídos escuchaban. -Pero. Tú me dijiste que estabas enamorada de otro chico-

-¡Ese chico eres tú! Traté de decírtelo pero eres tan cabezota que no me entendiste. No existe otro hombre para mí… Pero parece que llegué demasiado tarde, tú ya tienes a Yakumo, espero que la puedas querer como ella se merece-

Dicho esto Eri se dio media vuelta y se apresuró hacia la salida, perdiéndose entre la multitud que estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de acontecer.

Cuando la vio marcharse Harima solo atinó a levantar su mano en la dirección en la que se había ido, pero no dijo nada ni la siguió, en cambio se giró hacia Yakumo, y con una silenciosa mirada le pidió que salieran de allí rumbo a los jardines, despedidos por los destellos de los flashes de las cámaras.

Sawachika mojó su rostro una vez más y suspiró un poco más calmada. Ella estaba en los baños del salón de fiestas, se había ocultado allí para no ver a nadie y darse tiempo de calmarse ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? ¿10, 20, 30 minutos o más? La verdad no importaba, por lo menos sabía que ya no estaba llorando así que podría salir un poco más tranquila sin que nadie viera sus lágrimas, ese era el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Le parecía confuso, por un lado se sentía liberada de un gran peso al saber que por fin pudo declararse, pero por el otro su espíritu le decía que tal vez debía haber luchado más, decir más, pero al mismo tiempo su conciencia le decía que era mejor dejarlo así para no seguir haciéndose más daño.

Dejó atrás la puerta del baño y se escabulló hasta una salida de servicio para evitar la entrada principal y toda la multitud. Su peinado estaba desecho y se sentía bastante cansada, por suerte su anterior embriaguez ya había disminuido. Al salir llegó a un jardín que estaba continuo al edificio, no era tan lujoso como el suyo pero si un poco más grande, caminó un poco observando los árboles y se sentó en una banquita para escribir un mensaje a Mikoto pidiéndole que fuera por ella en un taxi. Dejó su teléfono y cerró un momento los ojos queriendo escuchar solo el viento sobre las hojas de los árboles y a lo lejos el sonido del mar.

Pero su momentánea tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se detuvieron cerca de ella. Por un momento pensó en ignorar a quien quiera que fuese, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, hasta que aquella persona le habló.

-Sawachika sempai- De inmediato reconoció la voz de Yakumo y no le quedó de otra que abrir los ojos. La rubia no estaba muy contenta al suponer que la chica estaría allí solo para restregarle su derrota.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Tsukamoto? ¿No debería estar con… - Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando entre las penumbras pudo notar que corrían lagrimas por las mejillas de la chica frente a ella.

-Harima san… me rechazó…-

-¿Nani? ¿Pero por que hizo eso?- cuestionó sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Porque yo… no soy la chica que él quiere- Yakumo hizo una pausa para secar sus lágrimas y después sonrió levemente con resignación. -Harima san no está enojado con usted, y nunca fue su intención evitarla de esa manera, es solo que estaba confundido, hasta hace poco estaba convencido que usted no sentía nada por él. Después que mi hermana se marchara, no, mucho antes, Harima san creó un vinculo muy especial con usted, incluso más fuerte que conmigo. Por eso le agradezco que haya aclarado sus sentimientos, porque así Harima no sufrirá más, y él también podrá aclarar los suyos-

Cuando la morena concluyó Eri también permaneció en silencio, realmente no conseguía comprender todo lo que Yakumo le había dicho ni le interesaba entenderlo, solo sabía que ese cálido sentimiento volvía a alojarse en su pecho y la esperanza nacía de nuevo. Entonces entre el silencio alcanzó a escuchar lo que parecían ser acordes de guitarra, se incorporó casi automáticamente y trató de localizar la fuente de aquella melodía.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Sawachika dirigió sus pasos casi de forma inconsciente, cada vez más rápido, con la emoción creciendo dentro de ella.

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

Tras unos arbustos encontró un solar, en el cual se presentaban algunas lámparas y bancas de metal, pudiendo en una de ellas reconocer la silueta del antes premiado mangaka. Se acercó despacio y se sentó cerca, más no estaba segura de que debía decir o hacer, aún así Harima no había volteado a mirarla, por lo que esperó a que dejase de tocar las cuerdas.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

-Por alguna extraña razón esa canción me gusta más que antes- Sonrió el moreno al voltearse a ver a Eri.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

-Hige… yo…- Sawachika quería decir algo, más aún no lograba elegir sus propias palabras cuando Harima la interrumpió.

-¿Sabes Ojou? Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, el chico que te gusta es un completo insensato, imprudente y tonto ¿No logro entender cómo te pudiste enamorar de él?- Habló recordando las palabras exactas que le dijera la rubia. -Y por lo visto es aún peor en los temas del amor, por mucho tiempo intentó declararse a una chica, pero nunca se preocupó por lo que sucedería si ella u alguien más correspondía a sus sentimientos. Su vista era nublada por algo tan simple como unas gafas de sol… Hasta que una escandalosa princesa llegó a poner su vida de cabeza, y logró quitarle esa venda de los ojos y mostrarle que lo que él en verdad deseaba estaba justo frente a él-

Harima hizo una pausa y tomando a Eri por el mentón acortó la distancia entre ellos y le ofreció un beso en los labios. Sorprendida inicialmente la chica cedió y a lo poco correspondió. Ambos eran torpes, pero la deliciosa sensación casi eléctrica de aquel contacto hizo que ninguno deseara separarse, más la necesidad de tomar aire por fin se impuso.

-No soy alguien que dice "_yo también te quiero_" o cosas así, pero espero que con esto entiendas que quiero estar junto a ti-

-Pues creo que no me ha quedado del todo claro- Señaló Eri con tono pícaro. -Tal vez si lo repites…-

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harima y abrazó a aquella chica para regalarle un nuevo beso, deseando que este durase más que el anterior.

Cuando Mikoto llegó fue directo al jardín que Eri la había indicado en el mensaje, pero ahí se encontró con Yakumo que miraba de lejos la curiosa escena.

-Parece que esta historia por fin tocó a su fin- Dijo la peliazul deteniéndose al lado de Yakumo.

-Se equivoca Suo sempai- Corrigió la menor. -"Su" historia apenas ha comenzado-

¿FIN?

.

Bien, se que quizá no sea el mejor final que hemos conocido ¿pero quien dijo que era el final? este fic ahora está completo, pero con un poco de suerte y tiempo esto dará lugar a muchos más delirios mios.

De cualquier forma espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Gracias por eso.

Ya saben, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos.


End file.
